monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbird
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of harpy that carries the mighty power of lightning within. They have a ferocious and extreme disposition. Most of them are hedonists that prefer violent sex. When they spot a human man, they will aggressively attack and try to rape him seeking stimulating intercourse and pleasure. They have the power to generate magical lightning within their body and discharge it at prey. The human body is not harmed by this lightning, but if struck a powerfully intense shocking pleasure rushes through the body, and the body is paralyzed by the magnitude of pleasure, rendering a person unable to move. Also during sex and kissing, electric current that flows in directly from them does more than just cause intense pleasure. During kissing, they can force a man’s erection by running current through his body, and during sex, they can spur a forced ejaculation by running current directly through his genitals from the place where the two are joined. It’s so intense that lightning inside is nothing in comparison. Most men pursued by them will be one-sidedly violated, helpless before their lightning and devilish body. However, the organ that generates electricity within their body has a major flaw. When their emotions swell too much because of arousal, joy, affection for a man, etc. they lose control of their own lightning, causing internal leakage, and they themselves get paralyzed by their own electrical current. The leaked current is amplified and activated by the man’s spirit energy pouring inside. For that reason, once they enter a state of leakage, they will go numb with pleasure just from a man’s semen or saliva, which includes spirit energy, touching their skin. Even just a kiss will be enough to cause mind-blowing pleasure. If they then have spirit energy poured directly into their body, then the current amplified by the spirit energy poured inside will electrify the spirit energy taken in, and they will be attacked from within by relentless pleasure and orgasms. Emotional build-up during the violation of a man, and excessively strong pleasure, etc. often cause leakage, and then they often end up being one-sidedly violated by the man in a complete reversal. And yet, according to them, stimulation is very much welcomed, not just from attacking and violating men, but also from being attacked and violated by men. As for those who have obtained a husband, the lightning within their body and the pleasure generated by it rapidly grow stronger each time they receive spirit energy from their husband. The increase in pleasure each time from sessions of repeated intercourse is far greater than that of couples of other races. Men who become their husbands will spend the most exciting days with them. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Thunderbird.jpg|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_15.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... MGE vol 2 B&W.png|Liner art for MGE vol 2 |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:haremofcollar_cover1.jpg|Harem of collar cover File:Haremofcollar sample2.jpg MGE vol 2 B&W.png|Liner art for MGE vol 2 |-|Fan Artwork= Yadachan 000766078.jpeg Thunderbird 1.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1889048 guiyu (cindy) 36066936.png A5663c1577f4ab500b147ae5532f12db(1).jpg|It's so tingling! I can't... control the lightning's power anymore...! Art by http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1882267 rocknroll Sample-8eedd5ec8b104a483b1a738cbb9216b2(2).jpg|Art by faustsketcher Kerauna's Roost.jpeg|Kerauna's Roost by MihaiTheForsaken 1463772510588.jpg 1463772145696.jpg Thunderbird & Sylph.png|Artwork by Rilliant 60611995_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60611995 60686060_p1_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=60686060 C10ys2WUsAEAPft.jpg|Doujin cover by https://twitter.com/wasabi5406/status/818868064045236224 47549646_p2.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47549646 wasabi yuba Dv0Nft0VsAAVw0w.jpg thunderbird_by_adelineleona_ddc7kox.jpg|by AdelineLeona EAnQQhoX4AAEA3K.jpg|by AltairLeVega the early bird gets the worm.jpg road_ride_by_henyoki_ddmmlh2.jpg|by Henyoki |-|Recolors= ThunderbirdRecolor1.jpg ThunderbirdRecolor2.png|Recolor by Beberep References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Harpy Family Category:Birdman Type Category:Lustful Category:Aggressive